


Cold Sweat

by salamence



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fainting, Implied mental illness, Makeouts, Mutual Pining, Romance, Tender Gay Moments, asian wlw stick together, face touches, i love a good romantic cupping of the cheek, mei and hana are friends and nothing can take that away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamence/pseuds/salamence
Summary: One woman holds a torch for ten years. The other sleeps in the cold. The process of waking up gets a little easier with each other. 
--
“Do you still like me, Angela?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted a story that was mei centric and f/f centric because there was a time in my life i identified as a chinese lesbian, and even though that's no longer a descriptor that could ever describe me, there's a lot of that person in mei. talk to me about gay overwatches and my brain headcanons for them [@hondewberry](https://twitter.com/hondewberry)

Even in the heat she has never stopped feeling cold. Her logical side says it's psychosomatic, to get help, see a counselor, but she pulls her jacket tighter around herself even as her body sweats buckets. The thickness of it weighs heavily on her, comforting, just a tiny little bit like the heaviness of cryosleep. It's desperately hot, _cháo shī_ like the south of China in typhoon season. Hana chatters brightly in English at her and it takes Mei a minute through the brain fog to properly understand it.

"So I think she still really likes me! But I'm worried I might be too infamous for her now and...all the things that come with being, well, part of the Exo-Force and Overwatch and what if I'm too old for her because I'm 19 now and she’s 17-"

Mei giggles. The thought of being too old for a girl at nineteen! She replies, trying to find the right words and making them in English, "I think if she's really a good one she will understand all these worries! But always remember to talk to her about them, talking is super important in relationships!"

Well, it’s been an incredibly long time chronologically since her last relationship with a woman. It seems short and long, like everything has since her awakening from the ice, time dilated and strange. At least she can still give okay, if vague advice. She wishes she weren't so groggy, she should have given Hana better advice. The fog has moved to her glasses now, it is sweltering hot, and Hana looks at her, concerned, as she mops her face and glasses. The comfort of the coat begins to weigh a little too heavy, her heartbeat feeling too wobbly and her hands a little shaky as she puts her glasses back on.

"Mei? Are you okay?" Hana says worriedly.

"Yes," says Mei faintly. She wraps her arms around herself, and tries to smile and blink away the dark spots in her vision. “But maybe we should go inside because I’m going to faint in a bit.”

Hana looks incredibly alarmed, already grabbing her arm and trying to guide her to the medbay, but when she blacks out the cold leaves her bones.

\--

 

When she wakes up, it's to the dimmed lights of the medbay. Her legs are propped up on something firm and water is within arms' reach. The world is slightly fuzzy without her glasses, but she doesn't reach for them, choosing to hold tightly to the glass of water instead.

Angela had looked up when Mei reached for the water, now crossing the medbay with quick, long-legged strides. Her expression is already scolding, as she touches warm, professional hands to Mei’s forehead and reaches for the scanning stethoscope.

“Mei, you scared all of us! And you should have known better than to sit in your coat in this heat, just because you do it in combat simulations and missions doesn’t mean you’ve defeated heat syncope. Hana said you knew it was going to happen! Your vitals seem alright but you definitely knew better…”

Mei let Angela’s stern voice wash over her as she sipped and closed her eyes, letting Mercy work over her, soft hands and cold equipment. She leans a little into the touch, enjoying it. And of course, the doctor notices, flushing a little, before pressing a hand to Mei’s cheek. Before the sleep, during Mei’s induction to Overwatch, Mercy had stuck around her, talking science despite their different fields of study, holding her hand and smiling shyly at her. For Mei, it’d been a couple months since those longing glances, and she still held that torch, even if Angela didn’t. And she shouldn’t have to, Mei thought to herself, It’s been almost a decade.

But those warm hands took her mind off how cold she was for just a moment.

Angela was quiet, watching with expectant eyes. Mei met them with her own, even with fuzzy vision, she could see the slickness of Angela’s lip balm, the redness of her cheeks and ears creeping into her neck.

“Do you still like me, Angela?” Mei says softly.

“Yes. I do,” is the murmured answer.

“Do you like kissing?”

“Yes, I do.”

\--

Mei watches as Angela’s eyes close, and she leans in, the features of the woman across from her become more defined, the curve of her lashes and the shape of her lips making Mei smile as she finally closes her eyes and feels her lips brush against stickiness and softness. They press closer, and she feels so flushed, her face doesn’t feel like ice any more. The chill retreats down her body, and as she wraps an arm around Angela and pulls her onto the bed of the medbay, her thoughts are only of the warm body next to her. 


End file.
